A New Addition
by Sakura Harusame
Summary: Sequal to 'The Wings of Shinigami'. Duo finds out he has a twin sister. About a year, she desides to come for a visit. Chaos insues upon her arrival. YAOI! Hilde and Relena bashing! Maybe Dorothy too... Chapter 6 up! REVIEWS ARE WANTED!
1. Athena's Arrival

A New Addition Chapter 1: Athena's Arrival  
  
Sakura Harusame  
  
Disclaimer:.... If I owned Gundam Wing, Wufei would be tied up in my room right now.  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
How are you doing, brother dearest? Good I hope. I know it has been a few weeks sense I've last written you. Do you remember me telling you I planned on coming to Quatre's manor to visit you? I will be there on Thursday the 23. I should arrive around noon, but you never know with airports...I cannot wait to see you. Well, I love you and will see you in a few days.  
  
Love, your sister,  
Athena  
  
Duo read the letter over and over again. He had gotten it just a few days ago but he already had it memorized. She would be there today, around noon. Then he would finally be able to see his sister's face. The Gundam boys had been quite busy getting the house ready for Athena's arrival. That was, all except Wufei.  
  
"I still don't see why we should clean the entire house for this onna..." Wufei thought aloud as he watched Trowa and Duo clean the kitchen.  
  
"Because, I want to make a good impression on my sister 'Fei! I've never seen her before!" Duo sat in the chair next to Wufei, the mop he was using still in his hand.  
  
"Kisama! Calm down Maxwell, it was just a question!" Wufei grabbed the paper sitting on the table and began to read it.  
  
"Well Duo, it looks like we're done cleaning." Trowa threw down the dishtowel he had been using. "And look at the time. She should be here anytime now."  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I've got it!" Quatre ran down the stairs to the front door. He grabbed the doorknob only to be stopped by a strong hand.  
  
"Let Duo get it. It's most likely his sister." It was Heero.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang again. Duo ran in, Trowa and Wufei at his heels. "I'll get it Quat." He swung the door open to greet the guest.  
  
"Athena?" There stood a young girl, about 15. She had long chestnut brown hair done back in a braid and cobalt eyes, just like her brother. If she wasn't in a black dress and didn't look a little more femine then Duo, she could have passed for him.  
  
"Duo!" She dropped her bags and threw her arms around her brother's neck, pulling him into her embrace.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. "How was your flight?"  
  
"Not as bad as you would think." She gave him his own infamous grin and the rest of the boys couldn't help but laugh. It was too much!  
  
"I always wondered what you would look like in a dress, Maxwell!" Wufei had his arms wrapped around his stomach. He was laughing so hard he was in tears. Trowa, Heero, and Quatre just laughed harder at Wufei's last comment.  
  
"Well, that must be Mr. Anti-onna himself, Wufei." She stepped forward into the house, forgetting her bags. She looked around the room at the four boys that had just stopped laughing. She pointed to Heero, "The Perfect Solider, Heero," then to Trowa, "Trowa, the Silent one," and then to Quatre, "and you must be Quatre, the only one who can cook."  
  
They all looked at her as if they had just been given the greatest insult in their lives. Now it was Duo's turn to laugh. "I can't believe you remembered them all!!"  
  
"Baka onna..." Wufei muttered, thinking she couldn't hear him.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Wufei." She gave him a small smile, one much more modest and femine then her last.  
  
Wufei just blushed. Trowa noticed and let out a small snicker. "Shut up Barton..."  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay with you guys. I've been waiting for nearly a year now to get to meet my brother." Athena gracefully turned around and bent over to grab her bags. Four of the five Gundam pilots instantly turned their attention to the doorway.  
  
Now, I know you all have heard of the Heero Yuy Deathglare. As have all of the Gundam boys. But this time, the Deathglare was coming from Duo. All the boys instantly realized what they had been doing and the color drained from their faces when they saw Duo.  
  
"Umm, could somebody help me with my bags? Please?" Athena motioned to the two still on the ground.  
  
Duo attempted to volunteer for the job but Wufei of all people cut him of. Wufei casually walked over to Athena and grabbed the bags in her hands, then the ones on the ground. He began to walk off to her room. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to get my room set up and rest a little while. Duo, will you please come and get me when dinner is ready?" Duo nodded and Athena took off up the stairs after Wufei.  
  
"Duo, was Wufei just nice to your sister?" Quatre asked in disbelief. Once again, all Duo could do is nod.  
  
"I never thought I would live to see the day..." Trowa remarked.  
  
"And to think, that whole 'anti-onna' trip of his made me think he was gay..." Heero mistakenly thought aloud. Everything was silent for a moment before the four boys slipped into a fit of laughter.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the boys had finally stopped laughing and a very quite Wufei came down the stairs.  
  
"So Wu-man, what took you so long?" Duo asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.  
  
"Relax Maxwell, I just showed her to her room. Then I showed her where the bathroom and your room was at." Wufei then walked back upstairs to his own room. He didn't sound quite like himself to the rest of the boys.  
  
"What's gotten into Wufei?" Quatre looked to the other boys for an answer but none of them seemed to have one.  
  
/I'm not sure, but it better not have anything to do with my sister.../ Duo thought to himself.  
  
"You know Duo, your sister is quite beautiful." Trowa commented, earning him an evil glare from Duo and Quatre.  
  
Heero smirked. Now they all had something that would push Duo's buttons. "I have to agree with Trowa on this one Duo. She is very kawaii..."  
  
Duo wanted to kill them both. Heero more then Trowa for the sheer fact that Heero and Duo were together and Heero was checking out his sister! "Grrrrr... Will you two stop it?! She's my sister for the love of God!"  
  
Trowa had been shaking with laughter sense this had started. He had always had a weakness for Heero's lame jokes... He couldn't hold it back any longer. "Hahahahahaha!!" This earned him strange looks from Quatre, Duo and Heero.  
  
"Um, Trowa, it wasn't that funny." Quatre placed a hand on his koi's shoulder to try and stop his shaking. This just caused him to laugh even harder and soon Duo joined him.  
  
"Duo, why are you laughing?" Heero shot him a queer look as Duo fell to the floor.  
  
"I-" Gasp. "have-" Laugh. "no clue!" Heero and Quatre facefaulted.  
  
Okies people! This is my first attempt at a GW fic, so please, no flames! When I get flamed, I feel bad and I can't write. I have other stories to worry about to, so, ya, NO FLAMES!!! R&R PLZ!!! 


	2. A Phone Call and A Gun

A New Addition  
  
Chapter 2: A Phone Call and a Gun  
  
Sakura Harusame  
  
Hiya! Okay, here is the next chapter to my wonderful (I hope...) story! It's a little jump forward in time, but I want to get the story moving along so...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Next Day, Around 1 in the Afternoon  
  
The rest of the night had been a disaster, to put in kindly. Wufei 'accidentally' knocked a bowl of salad onto Duo. As revenge, Duo attempted to dump the mashed potatoes on Wufei's head but tripped and somehow managed to get Trowa instead. Well, that started a full out food fight, ruining Quatre's perfect dinner. And Athena's favorite green dress when she happened to walk in to a cherry pie being flung across the room. After that, she managed to 'peacefully' settle things down. (If you can call screaming about the injustice of her favorite dress and one of the most expensive that she had, being ruined until everyone shut up and apologized 'peacefully'.)  
  
Quatre was cleaning up lunch, Trowa helping him. Wufei hadn't left his room sense the incident at dinner last night, except to eat. Duo and Heero were sitting in the living room, arguing about what to watch, as usual. Athena gracefully stepped down the stairs. Her hair was damp from the shower she had just taken and was, as usual, in a high ponytail that was braided. She was now sporting a Persia blue halter-top, tight black pants, and black boots.  
  
"I just got a call from Foreign Vice-Minister Darlian. She wishes to see me." Wufei walked out to hear Athena speaking to Duo and Heero. "It seems she wants something from the Preventors and Sally volunteered me, seeing as I was so close. I'll be gone for a while."  
  
"How are you going to get there?" Heero asked, stealing the remote back from Duo.  
  
"I don't know. I'll call Relena back, maybe she'll send Hilde after me..." Athena reached into the purse she had on her shoulder and dug around for her phone. "Damn cell phone..."  
  
Wufei stood there and admired Athena's looks. He snapped out of the trance he was in and snickered. /Baka onna.../ He looked at the floor and saw her phone sitting there. /She must have dropped it when she came down. /  
  
"Ahhh! Don't say her name!" Heero and Duo groaned together.  
  
"Okay, okay! I won't say Hilde or Relena's names again." She said with a small smirk then returned to searching for her cell phone. Both of the boys just growled at her.  
  
Wufei walked down the stairs, her cell phone stuffed in his pocket. "Looking for this?" He pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks Wufei." She turned it on and began to search for Relena's number.  
  
"Don't bother calling her back. I'll give you a ride." Wufei walked towards the front door, grabbing his keys of the table.  
  
"Okay." A little taken back, she quickly followed. "Bye Heero, Duo."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
A twenty minute ride, and about 4 arguments later, Wufei pulled up to Relena's manor. He stopped and let Athena out only to call her back.  
  
"Here's my cell phone number. Call the house first, but if you need a ride home, I'll come get you." He handed her a piece of paper with his cell phone and the house numbers.  
  
"Okay Wufei, and thank you." She smiled before turning to the gate and walking through. She made her way up the long walkway.  
  
"Hello Pagan." He was standing at the front door, awaiting her arrival.  
  
"Hello Miss Athena. Miss Relena is expecting you." He opened the door to let her in, then followed her. He then led her up to Relena's study where she was currently working.  
  
Knock-knock  
  
"Yes?" Relena called to the door.  
  
"Miss Relena, your guest is here." Pagan replied.  
  
"Send her in." Athena stepped through the door to be greeted by Relena's smiling face. "Good evening Athena."  
  
"Good evening, Foreign Vice-Minister Darlian." Athena bowed slightly to show respect. "Now, not to be rude, but may we get down to business. What is it that I have been summoned here for?"  
  
"I recently obtained information about your arrival the Winner manor. May I ask what business you have there." Relena sat her hands down on her desk and leaned toward Athena.  
  
"Relena, be kinder to the girl. You may actually get some answers out of her that way." Hilde stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I know what I'm doing Hilde." She shot the ex-solider a dark look. "Now, Athena, why are you currently residing at the Winner manor?"  
  
"I am here to visit someone I love dearly, Relena. Something you are incapable of feeling." Athena spoke in a solemn tone.  
  
"Actually, I am quite capable of feeling love and that's why I summoned you here. I asked Sally for you specifically." Relena sat there with an amused smirk on her face.  
  
Athena heard a gun click. "What, do you plan to shoot me? What good will it do you?"  
  
"No, I plan on shooting you." Hilde pointed the gun at Athena's head. "That is, if you're not going to give me the answers I want."  
  
"I know what you want me to say. You want me to say I'm not here to visit Heero or Duo. Well, if I said that, I would be lying. And Shinimegami[1] doesn't lie." She spoke with a proud smirk.  
  
"Wrong answer." Hilde fired a warning shot into the wall behind Athena.  
  
"Hilde! Not my wall!" Relena screeched.  
  
"Calm down Relena." Hilde rubbed her left ear, trying to regain some hearing in it.  
  
"Fools. Do you really think death threats are going to work on an ex- solider?!" Athena nearly should, almost losing her cool demeanor.  
  
"I think-" Relena casually walked over to Athena. "-someone is losing her cool."  
  
"And I think you're a prissy little passivist princess who's too used to getting her way. What's your point?" Hilde snickered at Athena's comment.  
  
Relena turned bright red. "I am not a passivist princess!!" She screeched in Athena's ear.  
  
"God, do you have to screech?!" Hilde laughed harder.  
  
Relena was getting pissed. "Hilde! Shoot her! NOW!"  
  
Hilde was too busy laughing to do anything of the sort. She was holding her sides, giggling like a maniac.  
  
"Relena, I know what this is about. You think I'm here on some sort of a tryst with Heero, don't you?" Relena nodded, still furious. "Well, I can see why you're worried. He hates you Relena! You're the kind of girl they send security after at a beauty pageant! You're voice sounds like a live cat having its fur stripped off, you stalked him everywhere from Siberia to space-"  
  
"YOUR POINT?!?!"  
  
"You are the type of girl most call a converter." Hilde fell over she was laughing so hard now. Relena just stood their, beyond confused.  
  
"Converter?"  
  
"Girls like you turn guys gay!" Athena did nothing but smirk at the look on Relena's face. It was priceless. She looked as if a bus going 90 miles an hour had hit her.  
  
"W-w-WHAT!? You mean to tell me that Heero Yuy, my Heero Yuy-"  
  
"He's not your Heero. He's Duo's!" Hilde instantly stopped laughing. And started hyperventilating.  
  
"W-what?" She fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Athena walked over to where Hilde lay and grabbed her gun. "Now-" She pointed the gun at Relena. "Are we finished here?"  
  
"Y-yes?" It was more of a question then an answer.  
  
"Good." She lowered the gun "Good bye Foreign Vice-Minister Darlian."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Duo launched for the phone when it rang. "Yuy-Maxwell-Winner-Barton-Chang residence, Duo speaking."  
  
"Hello Duo."  
  
"Hey! Athena! What did you-know-who want?" Duo was sitting in the living room next to Heero.  
  
"Nothing important. May I speak with Wufei please?" Her voice was cutting out, telling Duo she was on her cell phone.  
  
"Sure." He put his hand over the phone. "WU-MAN!!! TELEPHONE!!!"  
  
Wufei picked up the phone in the training room. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Wufei. Duo you can get off the phone now."  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm gettin' off!" The 'click' told Athena he hung up.  
  
"Yes?" Wufei asked, a little aggravated.  
  
"Um, are you busy?"  
  
"No, not really. You need a ride?"  
  
"Yeah. Like, now. I really pissed Relena and Hilde off..."  
  
BANG  
  
"Athena?" No answer. "Athena?!"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Oh! The second chapter and already full of drama! Fun stuff, especially to write. Anyways, please R&R!! Reviews are awesome!!! Don't let me down, review people!!  
  
[1]- This is the nickname she earned in the war. It's means 'goddess of death' You'll find out how and why she got it later on in the fic. ARIGATO SARAH FOR THE NAME!!!!! 


	3. Rescue and a Thank You

A New Addition Chapter 3: Athena's Rescue and Wufei's Thank You  
  
Sakura Harusame  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys. Just Athena, this computer and my mangas...  
  
Wufei dropped his katana. Had she been shot? /What happened? I heard a 'bang' then I couldn't get her to answer me... Kisama, what if.../ He didn't even finish his thought before bolting out the door of the training room, down the stairs, and out the front door.  
  
"I wonder what-" Duo began.  
  
"-that was all about..." Heero finished his thought for him. Duo just nodded.  
  
/Shit! What could she have done to piss Hilde and Relena off so bad?! / He started up his Jaguar and sped down the road to Relena's.  
  
The usual twenty-minute drive only took him about ten and a half. He had been going about ninety miles an hour, hoping he would get there in time to save her.  
  
"Athena! Athena!" Wufei was screaming, searching for her. His car screeched to a halt as he spotted her.  
  
She was hiding behind a tree, clutching her arm. Her hand was covered in blood. Athena was on the verge of passing out from lack of blood when she heard Wufei.  
  
"W-Wufei?"  
  
"You baka! What the Hell did you do?!" Wufei practically slid next to her, much in the way a baseball player would slide onto base.  
  
"I t-told Relena and H-Hilde they were c-converters..." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"Shit, we better get you back to the manor." He tore his shirt in half, revealing much of his well-chiseled upper body, and tied it around Athena's arm to help stop the bleeding. He then picked her up and sprinted back to his car, which was still running, and sped off.  
  
"Domoarigato Wufei-chan, and gomen..."Athena muttered before passing out.  
  
Two hours later, Athena awoke to find herself in a very comfortable bed, wrapped in a few blankets, and, much to her dismay, without clothes.  
  
"Wonderful... I'm in someone's bed, most likely a person I don't know, I don't have my gun, and I'm no longer dressed." She rolled over onto her left arm. "Shit!" She rolled back onto her back. "Oh, and I almost forgot, I've been shot! For the love of Shinigami, will someone please tell me what the Hell is going on here!?"  
  
"You're in Wufei's room." Trowa replied. He had been standing in the door sense she had woken up. "He brought you back here, told us you had gotten into a bit of trouble and had been shot. Heero took care of your arm. Your loving brother nearly killed Wufei after he realized you had been shot."  
  
"Okay, that still doesn't explain why I have no clothes on..." Athena said, now slightly annoyed with Duo.  
  
"We had to remove them. You were covered in blood. Quatre is currently attempting to get the stains out of it and your dress that was ruined last night." Trowa walked in and placed a tray next to her bed. "Be careful when you eat that, Wufei cooked."  
  
This earned him a laugh from Athena. "Thanks Trowa."  
  
"You know, he didn't leave your side until about ten minutes ago." He said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Wufei. He seemed really worried about you..." His voice trailed off as he left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.  
  
"So, what did she say Trowa?" Wufei was leaning against the wall in the hallway.  
  
Trowa just smirked again. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"I know you said something about me. I heard you say my name." Wufei walked up to him, as if to tell Trowa he wasn't going anywhere without answering a few questions first.  
  
"All I said was she was in your room. Why is that you care so much Wufei?" Wufei instantly blushed, causing Trowa's smirk to grow even bigger.  
  
"I-I..." he just stomped off into his room.  
  
"Hey Wufei." Athena was sitting up in his bed, smiling and trying to eat.  
  
"Hey... How are you doing?" He walked over and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"I'm okay, my arm hurts a little."  
  
"That's what those pills are for." He motioned to the pill bottle on the nightstand. "Um, before you passed out earlier, you said something in Japanese. I knew it was because Heero is constantly speaking in it."  
  
"Oh, um, I speak Japanese fluently. I have a habit of speaking it when I'm tired or pissed." She was quite for a moment before speaking again. "W-what did I say...?"  
  
"I think it was something like 'domoarigato Wufei-chan and gomen'. I'm not really to sure."  
  
"Um, domoarigato means 'thank you very much' and gomen means 'sorry'. And I am really sorry to make all of you guys worry about me..." She refused to look him in the face. She couldn't believe she called him 'Wufei-chan'!  
  
"But at the time, I was the only one who knew you had been shot. You knew that, so why did you apologize." Wufei was beyond confused. Just what was she apologizing for exactly?  
  
"I-I... I did because you had to rush to my side and save me. I felt bad about that..." She blushed a little, then quickly covered her face to hide it.  
  
"You shouldn't. You needed help, and I feel honored that you turned to me. You've only known me for a few days and-"  
  
"But I feel like I've known you, all of you, so much longer! I've read so many letters from Duo about you and the other Gundam pilots." Her eyes grew wide in shock. She hadn't meant to say that. "Um..."  
  
Wufei eyes had grown wide too. "How did you...?"  
  
"Duo told me. He told me everything he knew about you and the rest of the boys."  
  
"So... What all do you know about me?" Wufei said with a half-smile.  
  
"Your name is Chang Wufei, last of the Long clan. You are 17 years old, the middle of the group, and you stand at 5'3". You were the pilot of the Shenlong gundam before you had it upgraded, then it was the Altron gundam. But you've always called you're gundam 'Nataku' in honor of you're wife who was killed in battle. You lived to seek justice for her death. You are an expert in hand-to-hand combat and close-in fighting. You usually work alone. You are to be most feared when a person steps out of your moral standards."  
  
"Wow..." Wufei was amazed. Duo didn't even know half of that information. "How do you know all that?"  
  
"I have connections. Mainly Zechs. He was the one who gave Duo my first letter, helped me to find him, and got me a last name." She suddenly looked nervous. She had just said way too much...  
  
"Zechs? As in the Gundam pilot Zechs Marquise?" She just giggled nervously in response to his question.  
  
"What are you giggling about?" She just giggled harder, admiring him.  
  
"You never changed did you?" She sounded like a schoolgirl sitting outside watching the shirtless guys play basketball.  
  
"Huh..." He looked down at his shirt and a slight blush crept it's way across his features. "Um, no... I've been, um... busy."  
  
"Busy keeping an eye over me?" Wufei instantly looked as if he was going to take the defensive, but Athena cut him off. "Trowa told me you only left my side to make some food just incase I woke up."  
  
Wufei looked like a fish out of water. He would open his mouth as if he had something to say, then quickly shut it.  
  
"Domoarigato Wufei, I really appreciate you worrying about me." She wrapped herself in the sheets, flung her legs off the side of his bed and stood up.  
  
"Athena, you shouldn't be up!" Wufei rushed to her side and tried to make her lay back down.  
  
"Ne, I'm fine." She leaned forward and attempted to place a kiss on his cheek but ended up placing one on his lips. Thus causing him to get a nosebleed and fall backward unconscious.  
  
"Wu...Fei?"  
  
Me: That's the next chapter people! Funny ending, ne? Poor Wufei... that boy needs to get some action and quick!  
  
Wufei: Hey! I do not!  
  
Me: Oh, so your saying you don't wanna whispers citrus-worthy nothings in to his ear  
  
Wufei: gets a nosebleed and falls unconscious  
  
Athena: sighs Poor 'Fei... You're right Jen, he does need some action... then maybe when he hears something of a hentai nature, it won't knock him unconscious...  
  
Me: Is that someone volunteering? holds her hand to her ear  
  
Athena: blushes ...  
  
Duo: He better not touch my sis!  
  
Heero: whispers citrus-worthy promises in to Duo's ear Are you going to calm down?  
  
Duo: growls Calm down?!  
  
Heero: ...Nevermind...  
  
Me: O.o Anyway, please review!!! I like reviews!! jumps up and down like a cheerleader on Prozac  
  
Everyone but Jen and Wufei: sweatdrop 


	4. A Brother Sister Heart to Heart pt 1

A New Addition  
  
Chapter 4: A Brother-Sister Heart-to-Heart pt. 1  
  
Sakura Harusame  
  
Disclaimer: I'm lucky to even own this computer, let alone the GW boys!!  
  
Okies, here are a few translations from Heero and Athena's conversation in this chapter: shitsuko- pain in the ass, eiga- English, kamawana- I don't care, bakayaro- dumbass, chikusho- damn, onegai- please  
  
"Wufei? Wufei, are you okay?" Athena was on her knees, bent over Wufei's face, trying to wake him up.  
  
Knock-knock  
  
"Athena is everyth- WHAT THE HELL?!" Duo walked in to see his sister wearing nothing but a sheet, leaning over Wufei, who had lipstick on his lips.  
  
"Duo! I swear, it's not what you think!"  
  
"Then what the Hell is it?! Cuz it looks like you and Wufei had been making out or something!"  
  
"Duo! He passed out, damn it! I wasn't dressed because I just woke up about half an hour ago and I was talking to Trowa, then Wufei! Any other questions?!"  
  
"Ya, why does Wufei have lipstick on his lips?!"  
  
"Because I kissed him you bakayaro!" Athena's eyes grew wide at the statement that just flew out of her mouth.  
  
"W-WHAT!?" Duo looked like he was going to kill Wufei.  
  
"Calm down Duo!! I kissed him!! Don't you dare hurt him or so help me-"  
  
"Is everything alright?" Heero had just barged into the room, not realizing it was the worst possible time to do so.  
  
"Ne! Heero, Duo is being a chikusho baka!!"  
  
"Eiga, onegai. Duo disserves to know what you're calling him, Athena." Heero gave her a faint smile.  
  
"Kamawana!!"  
  
"Yes you do. Now, tell me what's going on. In English please..."  
  
"Fine. But you know what, you're a shitsuko, Heero..." She muttered, then took a deep breath before speaking. "Wufei and I had been talking. I tried to get up and he demanded that I lay back down. I leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, for being so sweet to me and for saving my life, but his turned to face me and I got his lips instead. It gave him a nosebleed and caused him to pass out."  
  
Duo went from furious to hysterical in nothing flat. "Oh my God! I never thought a simple kiss would be enough to give Wufei a nosebleed!" He fell over laughing.  
  
"It's not funny Duo!" Heero and Athena both yelled at him. Athena was more convincing then Heero because Heero was trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"Unnn..." Wufei was holding his head, trying to sit up. "What happened?"  
  
"Daijoubu?" Athena asked him, forgetting she was speaking in Japanese.  
  
"What?" He looked extremely confused.  
  
"It means 'are you okay?' It can also be used as a response to that." Heero sound like a dictionary. "Hey Duo, why didn't you tell us Athena could speak Japanese?"  
  
"I guess it slipped my mind..." Duo said with a small laugh, still sitting on the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. My head just hurt a little..." Wufei sat up in an attempt to stand.  
  
"Don't move. Sit for a second or you'll pass out again." Athena said with a small smile.  
  
"What happened?" Suddenly, everyone looked a little nervous and Athena's face was splashed with red.  
  
"Umm, well..." She laughed nervously. Why couldn't she say it?  
  
"Let's go Heero. She needs to get dressed." Duo said with a wink to his sister. He got up and grabbed Heero's hand, dragging him from the room.  
  
/Thank you Duo.../ Athena thought to herself.  
  
"Well, what?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Um, you passed out from a nosebleed Wufei." His eyes widened as that thought flooded his mind.  
  
"Y-you kissed me..." She just nodded slowly. She hated not being able to lie in times like these.  
  
"But why?" /Could she be attracted to me? /  
  
"It was a thank you, for being so sweet to me..." Athena muttered. /And the fact that you are gorgeous beyond belief doesn't help...NE! I did NOT just think that! /  
  
Duo was still in a fit of laughter. "I can't believe a simple kiss is enough to give Waffles a nosebleed!"  
  
"What was that Duo?" Quatre was sitting on his koi's lap, snuggling with him.  
  
"Waffles gets a nosebleed from a simple kiss!"  
  
Trowa was fighting laughing really hard. "And how was this discovered?"  
  
"Athena kissed him." Heero said casually.  
  
"What!?" Both Trowa and Quatre's eyes grew wide with surprise and amusement.  
  
"Yep!" Duo exclaimed, sill laughing.  
  
Wufei: I'm never gonna live this down, am I?  
  
Duo and Jen: NOPE!  
  
Athena: glomps Wufei Oh, ignore them, Wu-chan!  
  
Heero and Trowa: Wu-chan? smirk  
  
Quatre: That's so kawaii!!!  
  
Wufei, Heero, and Trowa: sweatdrop  
  
Jen: O.o Anyways, review people!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	5. One Week Later

A New Addition  
  
Chapter 5: One Week Later...  
  
Sakura Harusame  
  
Disclaimer: Look, if I owned Gundam Wing, things would be like this: 1) It would be a yoai anime, 2) Relena and Hilde would be dead, or around just to be tortured, and 3) Athena would be in the show. But, that's not how things are, so I obviously don't own it!  
  
A week had passed sense the Relena and Hilde incident. Or at least that's what Quatre and Trowa were calling it... Duo and Heero were out for blood, mainly Relena and Hilde's. Both of them had plans to leave so that they could give Hilde and Relena 'a piece of their minds' as they put it. Wufei wanted both dead just as much, if not more, then Duo and his koi. He attempted to discourage them, but everytime he did, pilots 01 and 02 just reminded him of his and Athena's 'intimate moment'. Wufei would blush and then quickly run from the room, pinching his nose and muttering 'don't bleed, don't bleed...'  
  
"Want more pancakes, Athena?" Quatre offered her a plate of them.  
  
"No thank you Quatre. They were quite good though, and I really appreciate you making my favorite." She flashed him a smile while getting up and grabbing her plate.  
  
"Set it on the sink. It's my turn to do dishes." Heero said, his eyes never leaving his laptop.  
  
"You're welcome. Duo told me you liked blackberry pancakes."  
  
"I like 'em too!" Duo said with a mouthful of the syrupy goodness he loved so much.  
  
Heero hit him in the back of the head. "Don't talk with your mouth full, baka."  
  
Duo swallowed then shot Heero a huge, goofy grin. "Yes, but I'm your baka, Hee-chan!"  
  
"Hn. That you are..." Heero returned Duo's grin with a small smile of his own. "Now, you and I need to get going if we want to be back before lunch. I would like to work on Wing's upgrades..."  
  
"Wing Zero...? Your gundam, right, pilot 01?" Athena said with a sinister laugh.  
  
/Oh, kuso! / Heero had forgotten she was in the room. "H-hai..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I already knew all five of you are Gundam pilots. Duo told me." The other four shot him a dark look.  
  
Trowa caught Heero's eye. "..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"..." Trowa shot him another stare.  
  
"Alright. I'll go get him..." Heero got up and left the room.  
  
"Ooooookay, I'm not even bothering to ask what that was about." Athena's confused tone hid the amusement in her voice.  
  
"They have conversations like that all the time." Duo informed his sister before returning to stuffing his face. "It's a little weird, but you'll get used to it!"  
  
"Yuy, I'm not hungry damn you! This an injustice I tell you, an injustice!!" Wufei could be heard screaming half way down the hall.  
  
Seconds later, Heero walked in with Wufei draped over his shoulder. He threw Nataku's pilot into the nearest chair. "Eat, damn it." He growled.  
  
Wufei muttered something inaudible before raising voice to a level everyone could hear him at, though his voice proved he was still annoyed. "Would someone be so kind as to hand me a plate?"  
  
"Sure." Quatre replied. "Hey Heero, where are you and Duo going?"  
  
Heero and Duo both visibly stiffened. "Just for a drive to the beach."  
  
"Ya, I've been wanting some alone time with Heero for a few days now so..."  
  
"Just stay away from my Jag..." Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Here you go, Wufei." Quatre handed him a plate already full of food.  
  
"Thank you Winner."  
  
"Wufei, may I ask you something?" Athena took the seat next to him.  
  
"Of course." He took a bite of his eggs.  
  
"Why is it that you call all the boys by their last name but you call me by my first?" Wufei wasn't sure how to respond. He was silent for a moment then finally spoke up.  
  
"There are two Maxwell's now, so I decided to call you by your first name." And he was being honest too. That was one of the reasons her was calling her by her first name...  
  
"Oh." Athena was a little disappointed with his response. She was hoping for a little more then that as a reason.  
  
"Why not call me by my first name, Wu-man?" Duo teased and batted his eyelashes, knowing the real reason Wufei was calling his sister by her first name.  
  
/Is it just me, or did Athena sound... disappointed with my answer? / "Because, baka, I'm used to calling you Maxwell now." Wufei practically snarled at Duo for doing this to him.  
  
"Jeez Wu, I was just wonderin'!" Duo poked Wufei in the side, a weak point on the young Asian boy for he was ticklish there, causing Wufei to jump.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei did snarl this time.  
  
"Yes?" He put on a falsely innocent tone causing the rest of the boys, and Athena, to laugh.  
  
"You know NOT to do that!"  
  
"What? This?" He was suddenly poked again, but not by Duo this time.  
  
He jumped again. "DUO!"  
  
"It wasn't me!! It was her!!" He pointed to his sister, who was sitting there with a self-satisfied smile. "Hey! You called me by my first name!!"  
  
Wufei acted like he didn't hear Duo as he turned to the onna sitting next to him. "Athena..." he growled.  
  
"Hai Wufei?" She smirked. /I wonder what he's gonna do... /  
  
Instead of giving her an answer he tackled her, tickling her as she screamed for him to get off of her. "WUFEI!! S-STOP IT!!" She was cracking up so much she could hardly speak.  
  
All of the boys were shocked to see Wufei throw himself at the young girl, let alone tickle her. He was never like this, NEVER. It was kinda scaring them all. Heero quickly got sick of seeing Chang and his 'crush' flirt. He cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"If you wish to continue this, please take it some where more... private. But in any case, Duo and I need to be leaving. Come on Duo." Heero grabbed Duo's hand and dragged the now snickering boy out the front door.  
  
Athena and Wufei instantly stopped 'flirting' when Heero cleared his throat. Wufei's face resembled a tomato by the time the Wing pilot and his boyfriend left. Then it dawned on Wufei. /Wait... They said they were leaving for the beach but the beach is south. The just went north... towards Relena's! /  
  
Wufei rushed out the front door, screaming. "YUY! STOP THAT CAR RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING –"  
  
He was cut off by Duo leaping out of Heero's car and grabbing Wufei. He threw the boy over his shoulder and ran back to the car. Seconds later, the three remaining occupants in the house could hear tires screech as the car sped away.  
  
"Alright, anyone willing to explain?" Athena was beyond confused at Wufei's reaction. Why in the Hell did Wufei want to go with Heero and Duo if they were spending the day together?  
  
"Oh, Wufei figured out that Heero and your brother are really going to Relena's manor. I was a little suspicious when I noticed Duo had his gun..." Quatre acted like those three attempted to kill Relena everyday.  
  
"N-NANI?!" Athena jumped up off the floor.  
  
"They'll most likely just shoot her once, and Hilde too, for hitting you once. And then threaten them if they have any ideas about doing it again." Trowa grabbed the remaining plates and placed them on the counter next to the sink.  
  
"Kisama... I've got to stop them!" Athena grabbed her keys and headed for the front door, only to run back into the kitchen, hug Quatre and thank his again for breakfast, grab Wufei's keys and then blot out the front door.  
  
"Athena! Wait! I'm coming too!" Quatre made a run for the door, grabbing Trowa's hand and dragging him with him.  
  
Athena pulled out of the garage in Wufei's Jag and looked over the top of her sunglasses. "Why is it that I'm waiting again?"  
  
"I don't wanna miss this!" Quatre jumped in the back seat, poor Trowa being drug behind him.  
  
I don't know why, but I've been writing a lot off what seems to be filling chapters... Oh well! Next one's gonna be funny. 


	6. A Few Little Suprises

A New Addition  
  
Written by: Sakura Harusame  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my computer, my manga/ anime, and my T.V.  
  
Warnings: Um... A little 12 action, and a small amount of violence. Oh! And some implied 3OC, but just a little!  
  
A/N: I have a beta reader now! [glomps her best friend/beta reader, Dani] I luv you Dani! Oh ya and I found the Chinese form of baka so Wufei will be saying that from now on. It's 'ben dan'

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Start Chapter 6: A Few Little Surprises  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Yes, 'Fei-'Fei-chan?" Duo's innocent voice was almost convincing. Almost...  
  
"You know NOT to do that! And, for the last time, my name is Wufei!"  
  
"I know your name, I just like 'Fei-'Fei-chan better!"  
  
"Children, will you stop," Heero's voice was calm but it held a simple threat behind it: shut up or else.  
  
"Yes, father..." Duo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You do realize you sister is going to kill you, right Duo?" Wufei said after a moment of silence.  
  
"As long as you keep calling me Duo instead of Maxwell, I don't give a damn right now."  
  
"Well then I better start calling you Maxwell again."  
  
Heero suddenly stopped the SUV, causing the other two to be jerked forward. "We're here. Do you have you're gun koi?"  
  
"Yep! And could you give me a little more warning the next time your gonna stop like that Hee-chan?!" Duo jumped out of the SUV. "Hey Wuffers, got your katana?"  
  
"Of course, Duo." Wufei, deciding not to yell at Duo for the nickname this once, followed Duo's example by jumping out of the SUV as well.  
  
The three of them nearly ran up to the front gates of Relena's manor. Duo and Heero were the ones to ask for Relena and Hilde, knowing that they would come out or let the three of them in for those two.  
  
"Duo/ Heero!" Hilde and Relena didn't notice the look of disgust on the boys faces as they glomped them. Wufei just snickered, catching the looks that just screamed 'save me!'  
  
"Hello girls," both Duo and Heero replied in unison. They had a mission and nothing was going to stop them from completing it.  
  
"Did Athena tell you two we wanted to see you?" Relena questioned.  
  
"No Relena. But we did come here because of 'Thena," Duo spoke for his koi.  
  
"Duo, why don't you and Heero start off by telling the two of them you 'wonderful news', hm?" Wufei stepped forward, his voice betraying him by showing his amusement of the situation.  
  
"Huh?" then Duo looked over at Wufei, catching his eye. "Oh!"  
  
Suddenly, Heero was on the floor with Duo on top of him. Duo grinned like a manic before nearly devouring Heero's lips. Hilde and Relena didn't know whether to be sick or to cry, maybe both.  
  
"Duo Maxwell! What in the Hell are you doing!" Hilde cried hysterically.  
  
"From the looks of it, he's making out with his boyfriend," Wufei commented sarcastically.  
  
"N-no! H-heero is... is... is mine!" Relena was starting to find this conversation a little familiar.  
  
Wufei kicked Heero to get him to realize they had done what they set out to accomplish. But he wouldn't have any of that. Duo moaned as Heero's hands slid under his shirt.  
  
"YUY!" Wufei screamed, a manly scream but a scream none the less.  
  
Both boys just froze realizing they were at Relena's and that they need to 'take care of the mission' Wufei sighed, how did he get himself in such things?!  
  
"Gomen Chang," Heero then realized what he said. "I mean, Wufei."  
  
"It's alright Heero," Wufei turned to Hilde and Relena. "Now, I believe one of you shot my gir- my friend, Athena."  
  
Duo couldn't help but laugh at the little slip up. "Jumpin' the gun a little, don't ya think Waffles?"  
  
"Maxwell..." Wufei growled.  
  
"Hey, I thought we had a deal! No more calling me Maxwell!" Heero cleared his throat to prevent yet another argument from progressing.  
  
"Relena, why did you or Hilde shoot Duo's sister?" he turned to the young Passivist Princess.  
  
"His sister?! I thought that was his girlfriend!" Hilde shouted. Since when did Duo have a sister?  
  
"Look, long story short, I have a twin sister who just happens to be the girl you shot. If you shot her because you thought she was here for some sorta tryst, you've got another thing comin' Hilde. You too, Relena," Duo pulled out his gun and aimed strait for Hilde's left arm- the same one she shot Athena in.  
  
BANG-BANG  
  
Heero had pulled out his gun as well. He shot Relena in her leg, seeing as no one would be able to see the wound if she was in the media for some reason. Wufei stood there smirking. He had to admit, watching the two of them get shot was entertaining. /And this is just punishment for shooting my tenchi. My tenchi?! What in the Hell did that come from!? / His face turned a slight shade of crimson.  
  
"HEERO YUY, DUO MAXWELL, CHANG WUFEI!" an extremely pissed voice came from the doorway.  
  
When the three of them turned around, the blood drained from their faces. There stood Athena enraged beyond belief and Quatre and Trowa, laughing their asses off.  
  
"I can't believe the audacity of you and Heero, Duo! Running off, saying you're going to the beach to spend the day doing Kami-sama knows what! Did you really think that would fool me?! And you!" She pointed to Wufei, who swallowed hard. "You take off running off after Heero's SUV screaming for him to stop after you figured out his plan! I told you three NOT TO GO AFTER HILDE AND RELENA!"  
  
With every word she had said, Athena had taken a step closer to her brother, his lover, and her crush. She may have been shorter then all three of them but with the way she was glaring at them, they looked as if they had pissed their pants or were coming close to it.  
  
A small whimper of pain caused Athena's attention to shift. She looked over the Hilde and Relena and noticed they had, in fact, been shot by two of the three pilots who had beaten her, Trowa, and Quatre there. She nearly ran the few feet over to the two girls.  
  
"I am so sorry they did this to you. I told them to stay away from you two, that I would take care of things. But no! The Three Musketeers had to rush to my aid! I'm not some damsel in distress here! I'm a Gundam pilot for Kami-sama's sake! I'm pilot 08 amd my Gundam is Jigotenshi[1]! And people think no girl can pilot one!" Athena muttered as she worked on dressing Hilde and Relena's wounds.  
  
Trowa, having finally quelled his fit of laughter, came up behind Athena to admire her work. He heard her mutterings and made an aloof comment in Latin, thinking no one would understand him. "Diis aliter visum[2]."  
  
"Yes they did Trowa. Yes they did," Athena stood, not bothering to listen to Relena and Hilde's "thank you's" and "I'm sorry's"  
  
"You know Latin too? My God, you never cease to amaze me at times Athena," Trowa stated as he knelt down to attend to Hilde's wounds.  
  
"My, my. Trowa Barton, are you coming on to me?" she said with a snicker as she finished.  
  
"Maybe, but then again, I have Quatre so maybe not," he said with a slight wink to the girl in question, one all the boys caught, as he spoke.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder to see the looks on the other's faces. It was priceless in her eyes. Duo looked like he was going to die laughing, Heero was glancing at Quatre with a concerned look on his face, and Quatre, along with Wufei, looked as if he planned to give the L3 pilot a slow, painful death.  
  
"Athena?" Athena turned around to see it was Hilde. "Did you say you were a- a-" before she could finish her sentence, she collapsed.  
  
"Oh kuso[3], she heard me," Athena muttered in a breathless whisper.  
  
"Heard you say what, exactly?" Trowa asked, putting an arm around her shoulders after noticing she was shaking.  
  
"That I can pilot a Gundam."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
[1]- 'Jigotenshi' is Japanese for 'Hell angel'  
  
[2]- 'Diis aliter visum' is Latin for 'The Gods have chosen otherwise'  
  
[3]- 'Kuso' is Japanese for 'shit' 


End file.
